Recently, more and more people carry and drink beverage. Such a trend has increased the concern about the environment, while giving rise to the controversy over toxic properties of disposable cups. Therefore, the number of people who carry and drink beverage using personal tumblers is increasing.
The conventional tumbler generally includes a cylindrical container body and a lid for opening/closing the top of the container body. A user may store beverage in the container body, and open the lid to drink the beverage stored in the container body.
The conventional tumbler is suitable for storing completed beverage to drink, but has a limitation in storing beverage which is made by adding an additive to drinking water.
In other words, in the case of most beverages which are made by adding additives, a relatively small amount of additive is diluted in a large amount of water in order to make each of the beverages. However, since the conventional tumbler stores diluted beverage, the tumbler has a limit to the storage capacity.
Therefore, there is a demand for a tumbler which can store an additive in a drinking container, and enable a user to repeatedly make beverage while supplying readily available water to the container.
According to such a demand, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0056153 has disclosed a tumbler which has a space capable of storing an addition in the bottom thereof, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, the conventional tumbler has the following problems.
Recently, the use of additives as health food which are diluted with water to drink has widely spread, the additives including red ginseng, honey, aronia liquid (or concentrate), vinegar, Dutch coffee and the like. However, the conventional tumbler cannot be applied to liquid additives.
Furthermore, since the conventional tumbler simply provides only a storage space for an additive, a user needs to take the additive out of the storage space and add the additive in person. In particular, when the additive is a liquid additive, the liquid additive may make it unpleasant for the user to make beverage. In addition, the liquid additive may cause various problems such as a leakage of the additive, waste of the additive and a sanitation problem.